


Lewd.

by CodeForGlory



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst ?, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I suck at writing summaries, M/M, Mild Smut, Porn With Plot, i turned on auto caps for this., karl needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeForGlory/pseuds/CodeForGlory
Summary: A fake relationship with your crush ? What could go wrong !
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs &; Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Lewd.

**Author's Note:**

> hey >:)
> 
> i actually wrote this while i was in the mental hospital, says a lot about me as a person huh,,,
> 
> anyways hope you enjoy !

“Sapnap, I’m bored!”

“Shh, appreciate my hard work.”

Karl moved his Minecraft players head around, looking at the firework show that Nick had set up. It really was beautiful. _ But not as beautiful as him. _ He moved his player’s head over to Nick, taking a second to appreciate him.

They sat there for ten more minutes, watching the fireworks shoot up and explode. Quackity joined a minute later, “Hey guys! What cha doin?” He said cheerfully.

“ We are watching the fireworks I set up,” Sapnap responded.

“Fun fun… you guys should come to my cave,” Quackity said.

“Okay,” Karl responded with a smile. They both unshifted from the staircase “bench” and started running to Quackity’s cave that he's been working on.

“What the honk Quakity?” Sapnap said, looking at the stripper poles in the middle of the cave. Karl couldn’t stop laughing. There were very few people in this world who would build a strip club in minecraft and Quackity was definitely one of them. 

Quackity got into one of the minecarts and push it forward to he was circling the fence post “pole”

“Aren’t I beautiful boys ?”

“Yep” and “mhm” were the only responses he got from them

“Strip for us!” came Sapnap’s voice. 

“Hey now, that’s not family friendly!” Karl said. 

“Karl… we’re in a  _ strip  _ club.”

Quackity started laughing and and began to strip, earning some wolf whistles from the other boys in the cave. 

“What are you ? Gay ?” Quackity said

“Yes,” Karl said. 

“Wait, really ?” Sapnap asked. 

“Yeah..?”

“No way ! I am too !” Sapnap said. 

“Nick.. we knew that.. you and Dream dated..”

“Oh yeah..”

“But still cool !”

“Yeah!”

  
  


They played for about an hour before Karl decided to start streaming. They all knew it would happen but the change in Sapnap’s attitude took Karl by surprise. His normal soft, kind behavior turned into a mean but very flirtatious one. 

Within twenty minutes of starting the steam Karl was a blushing, stuttering mess. Silently wishing he didn’t do a face cam. 

They chat was going crazy, Sapnap was making even more remarks that usual. 

—

“Karl, come on ! Just a quick peck for the stream?” Sapnap all but begged, “ Please, you don’t have to do it for them ! Do it for me !”

“Ugh, fine,” Karl responded. 

_ Why was Nick so adamant on getting an end of stream kiss ? _

Karl pressed W to move his player right in front of Sapnap’s. They both moved their heads to make it look like they were kissing and made kissy noises at each other. 

“Ugh, you’re so annoying Sapnap.”

“But i’m a great kisser!” Sapnap responded, “Don’t even try to deny it.”

“Anyways, Bye stream ! I’ll see you later ! Goodbyee!” Karl said before ending his stream. 

“Hey, sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Karl,” Sapnap said, sounding truly worried that he upset the other boy. 

“Hey, no ! It was cool- er I mean it was okay,” Karl responded with a smile. 

“You know, we should pretend to date. For the stream or whatever…” Sapnap said. 

They spent the whole night coming up with how they “got together.”

It was around four in the morning before they decided to get off call. 

“Night, Karl.”

“Goodnight, Nick.”

—

The next day they told Quackity about their plan. It would make the shippers go wild. Quackity said he wanted in, surprisingly. 

“Come on, think about it boys,” he said, “A 3-way ship? They’d go crazy!”

“I mean you do have a point…” Karl said. 

“Of course I do, and it’s not like I don’t flirt with you guys.”

—

They all started their streams later that day to announce the “news.”

“Alright guys, we have some news to share… I’m actually pregnant!” Karl joked. 

“No but in all seriousness,” all three of them shifted next to each other, “We are dating!” Sapnap said. 

“The boys got together!” Karl said. 

They pretended to make out, all of them making kissy noises at each other. 

—

They spent another two hours talking about how they got together and responding to donos. 

Once the chat had died down some they decided to end the stream and call it a night. 

  
  
  


“Karl, you should do your face cam more, I miss seeing the way you blush,” Sapnap said, “err- I mean- uhh , never mind I can’t exactly get myself out of this hole now can I..”

“Heh, it’s okay, Sapnap,” Karl said, “Maybe I will,” and with that vague answer, Karl left the call. 

“Quackity? You still here ?” 

“Yeah dude, that was awkward.”

“I-I think i might actually like him though.”

“Oh shit, really ?”

“Yeah, that’s why I came up with this whole faking dating thing.”

“Oh, did I ruin your plans or whatever then?” Quackity said. 

“No ! It’s all good,” Sapnap responded honestly. 

“Well, I’m heading off to bed now. Talk to you tomorrow?” Quackity asked. 

“Yeah dude,” Sapnap responded, “wait, do you think that Karl likes me back?”

“I’m not sure dude, he gets really into his bits..”

“Yeah, I guess ..”

“Night man.”

“Night.”

Quackity hung up the call. Sapnap decided to send a good night text to Karl. 

SapNap> hey ! good night :)

Karl> night night :)))

SapNap> you’re good with Quackity joining the relationship right ?

Read: 1:37 am 

  
  


—

Gods, Karl needs to get his act together. He should text Sapnap back, the relationship is fake he shouldn’t be jealous. He’s being a dick, but he’s really upset, he knows it’s a stupid reason to be upset but he has had a crush on Nick for so long and for quackity to just join the relationship as things were starting to go somewhere really just struck him. 

—

Karl has been sitting in his room all day, he’s gotten many texts and calls that have gotten ignored. 

He couldn’t even muster up the energy to go and get food. 

His phone starting vibrating in his hand, the screen doing dark and displaying the name “Panda Bear.” Gods, why did he do this to himself. 

Despite every muscle in his body yelling him not to answer, he clicked accept. 

  
  


“H-hello?” He asked, his voice quiet from not being used. 

“Karl ? Why have you been ignoring me?” 

“Uhm.. I’ve been sick,” he lied, “my stomach has been hurting and I knew that if I answered I’d be roped into playing minecraft,” there, now it was only a halfway lie. 

“Oh, you wouldn’t have to play. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you never responded to my text..” Sapnap said, he sounded upset ? Maybe ?

“Oh yeah, sorry .. I just forgot or whatever.” Karl said. 

“Are you still comfortable being in a pretent relationship, Karl ?” Sapnap asked. 

“Oh uhh, yeah, I’m cool with it.”

“Are you sure? You don’t sound very convincing.. is everything okay?”

“Yeah, all is well here.”

—

Karl has now taken to vague posting on his close friends story , after taking Sapnap off first of course. 

“All is NOT well.”

—

A text came in from Sapnap, lighting up Karl’s phone. 

SapNap> Hey, me and Quackity are going to stream if you’re up for it !

He really wanted to join but just hearing Sapnap mention Quackity made him upset. It really was a stupid thing to get upset over. 

Karl> Yeah dude, I’ll be on in like an hour ! I’m going to shower and eat first , I haven’t eaten all day :)

Why did he say that much ? Why did he do this to him, make him share too much ?

SapNap> Okay dude, can’t wait :)

Gods he was in love- wait what ?! Love ?? Already ? Damn ..

—

An hour later Karl got on Minecraft and joined Sapnap and Quackity’s call 

“Howdy fellers,” Karl said. 

“Hey karlll,” Quackity said, drawing out his name. 

“Heya baby!” Sapnap said, it honestly took Karl by surprise. Nick rarely used pet names for him before, and while it make sense because they’re “dating” he still wasn’t prepared for it. He’s glad that he didn’t do a face cam for this stream. He was a blushing mess, barely able to get words out. 

“H-hey Sapnap.”

“You good, Karl?” Sapnap asked. 

“Y-yeah, I just took my dog for a run so I’m winded..”

“Do you even have a dog ?” Sapnap questioned. 

_ Shit.  _

“Yeah Karl, you don’t have a dog ?” Quackity said. 

“You guys know too much about me.”

“Hey, Karl ? Want to call after stream and talk about it ?” Sapnap asked, quietly, just for him. That did something to him. 

“Yes, please.”

_ Shit, what ? He didn’t want to talk about it.  _

“Okay, after stream.”

“Yeah.”

They all ran around the map, gathering supplies for Quackity’s “cave.”

—

After an hour of gathering blocks to finish the “cave” they started to build. 

They finished it off with different concretes, spruce blocks, and plants. It really was a sight to see. 

“Alright stream,” Karl said from inside one of the minecarts, “I’m going to end the stream now!”

“Same here guys,” Sapnap said. 

They said their goodbyes and logged off. 

“Do you want me to stay or like.. log off ? Quackity asked. 

“What? Oh- oh yeah.. uhm could you leave..? I’m sorry if I’m being rude,” Karl said. 

“Nah dude, I offered,” Quackity said, “bye bye boys!”

“Night Quackity.”

“Goodnight!”

  
  
  


“Okay Karl.. what’s wrong ?” Sapnap asked, “don’t say you’re fine or whatever, I know you’re not.”

“Ugh.. Sapnap I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Bullshit. You said you wanted to talk earlier.”

“I don’t want to talk about it..?”

“Why was that a question?”

“You know too much about me. Fine, I have a lot going on and Quackity joining the fake relationship really just pushed me over the edge. I don’t even know why- yes I do.. ugh I just don’t want to talk about it right now. I’m sorry,” Karl hung up the call. 

Tears immediately swelled up in his eyes, unlike before he couldn’t hold them back. He sat there sobbing over his best friend. Gods he was a dick. He should’ve told Sapnap what his “problem” was. 

He took off his headphones and walked over to his bed, taking his phone out of his pocket. There were several notifications from Nick. 

SapNap> Karl

SapNap> Karl please respond 

SapNap> I’m sorry

SapNap> Karl please 

He should respond.. _ Should.  _ He turned off his phone and laid down. His eyes were heaving, he wanted to sleep so bad but it never came. 

—

Sapnap was at his limit. Karl wouldn’t open up to him and he didn’t know how to help. Maybe Quackity would know ? Yeah, Quackity is smart. 

SapNap> Hey, Karl didn’t talk to me last night but I know something is wrong with him but i kinda snapped at him so I don’t know how to help him

SapNap> Any advice ??

Quackity> shit i don’t know, go visit him or something ?

_ Maybe ? Yeah.  _

SapNap> yeah .. yeah I think I’ll do that, thanks Quackity !

Quackity> THAT WAS A JOKE

Quackity> SAPNAP NO-

_ Too late.  _

  
  
  


An hour later Nick had gotten Karl’s address from Jimmy, booked a hotel and had bought a plane ticket. Now he just had to pack and he’d be off tomorrow afternoon!

—

Sapnap got off the plane at 11:33 pm and now is waiting for Jimmy to pick him up. He was only a few minutes late. 

Nick got in the Passover side of the car, putting on his seatbelt and putting his backpack on the floor. He wasn’t planning on staying long so he only brought the one bag. 

“Hey, Nick,” Jimmy greeted. 

“Hey Jimmy. Do you think Karl will be mad at me for flying all this way..?” Sapnap asked. 

“No. I think that you’d surprise him but in a good way.”

“Okay, I can’t wait to see him !”

—

Nick knocked on Karl’s door, praying to every god out there that he won’t be mad. 

Karl answered the door after a few seconds of shuffling around, trying to look presentable. 

“Hell-what ? Nick ? Why are you here ?” Karl looked shocked. 

“Uhm.. you weren’t responding..” Nick said awkwardly. 

“So.. you came all this way because I was being a bad friend..?”

“Yes, wait no- you’re not a bad friend. Something is bothering you, you were upset.”

“Yes, I am. I ignored you after saying I would talk and hung up on you for gods sake!” Karl all but yelled at him, “I am so so so sorry, Nick.”

“Karl, it’s okay.”

“..fine. Do you- uhm do you want to come inside?” Karl asked. 

“Please,” Nick said, following Karl through the doorway. 

His house was well decorated, mostly greys and blues, like a modern twist on a white mom. 

“Damn bro, your house looks nice!” Sapnap said, looking over to a now blushing Karl. 

“Thanks?”

Sapnap’s phone chose that exact moment to start ringing. He walked back over to the front door and answered the call. Walking back a moment later. 

“Shit, my hotel overbooked and they have no space left,” Sapnap said. 

“Oh uhm.. you could stay here? I can uh.. sleep on the couch or something?”

“Oh sure ! I can take the couch.. or we could uh.. we could share .. the bed..?”

Karl blushed even more at that. 

“Uhm, yeah sure!” Karl said happily. 

“.. to which?”

“Oh shit, yeah, uhm up to you ? Or we could just share the bed, maybe ?”

“Sure,” Sapnap said with a smile. 

The two walked into Karl’s bedroom, Nick following behind Karl. It was well decorated, there was a shelf full of books and posters scattered along the walls, Karl had set up fairy lights and he had a few stuffed animals on his bed. 

“Do you have a preference as to which side you sleep on?” Karl asked. 

“Nope,” Sapnap said, popping the P. 

“Oh, okay!”

The two walked over to the bed and sat down. 

“So..”

“So.. guess we should sleep now?”

“Yeah.”

They both crawled under the sheets, Karl facing the wall, Nick facing Karl. 

Karl slowly but steadily backed his was up against Nick’s body. 

“Karl?”

“Y-yeah?”

“Nothing,” Sapnap said, nuzzling into Karl’s neck, giving him a quick kiss. 

They shouldn’t be doing this, Karl should be sleeping on the couch or the floor at least. Why the fuck is Nick even here ? He really traveled all this way because Karl was upset ? 

Anyways, he should sleep, if only he could. His heart rate has increased so much. 

A few moments passed with Nick’s you know what placed by Karl’s you know where. 

“Karl..” Sapnap whispered against Karl’s neck. 

“Y-yeah?”

“Do you want to- uhm- do you want to you know?”

“I mean.. yeah- yes, please.”

“Good boy,” Sapnap said, sitting up, “On your knees, dollface.”

Karl listened without a second thought. There they sat, Karl on his hands and knees, Sapnap kneeling behind him. 

“Do you have any lube and condoms..?”

“Y-yeah, top drawer in the bedside table.”

SapNap moved off of the bed to grab the two items, quickly returning to Karl. 

“Strip for me Angel,” Sapnap said, taking off his own clothes. 

“Y-yes sir,” Karl began to strip, blushing all the while. 

“Gods baby, you’re so pretty,” Sapnap said, taking in the view before him. Karl’s body was definitely a sight to see. 

“Okay, on your knees again, baby,” Sapnap stood behind him, waiting for him to comply. He did just do a few seconds later. 

“Okay, you ready?”

“Yes, please,” Karl said. 

Nick gathered some lube onto his finger and gently pushed inside of Karl. 

“Mm, feels nice..” Karl whispered, just for him. 

A few minutes past, Sapnap now having three fingers inside of Karl. 

“Please,” Karl pleaded, unsure of what he was wishing for. 

“Please what, baby ?”

“W-want more, want you, want anything.”

“M, good boy.”

Sapnap slowly pulled his fingers out from inside of the smaller boy. Sapnap blindly felt for the conform and lube long since forgotten, unable to take his eyes off of Karl. 

He made quick of putting it on and adding the lube. He positioned himself behind Karl, slowly pushing inside of him. 

“Good boy,” was all he said, Karl moaned once he was pushed all the way in. 

“Fuck baby, you feel so good,” Sapnap groaned. 

They stayed there, Sapnap slowly thrusting in and out of Karl. 

“Please, please, please,” Karl whined 

“Please what, baby?”

“Faster, please, I’m close.”

“Good boy,” Sapnap said, it earned a whine from Karl. He started to thrust harder and faster, turning Karl into a moaning, whining mess. 

“Go ahead baby, cum for me,” Sapnap sang in Karl’s ear. 

As if that was all he was waiting for, Karl came against the sheets below him, moaning out Sapnap’s name as he did so. 

Sapnap came soon after, slowly pulling out of Karl. 

“You did so good, baby,” Nick whispered between kisses against Karl’s neck, “let’s get cleaned up, yeah ?”

“M’kay,” Karl said with a dopey smile. 

They walked over to Karl’s bathroom, Nick leading Karl to sit on the sink counter as he started the shower. 

Once the water was warmed up, the two of them got inside of the run and began to wash up. 

—

“Let’s go to sleep, baby.”

“Okay.”

The two crawled into bed, going back to their original position, minus.. that this time. 

“Goodnight, Nick.”

“Goodnight, baby.”

—

The next morning they woke up in each other’s arms. 

“Good morning,” Sapnap whispered in the other boy’s ear. 

“We should probably tell Quackity.”

“M, sleep first.”

—

They woke up for the second time a couple hours later. They decided on calling Quackity instead of texting him. 

“Heya Quackity!” Karl called out as soon as he picked up. 

“Hi Karl! Hi Nick. I see you took my joke literally,” he sounded “disappointed.”

“So.. me and Karl got together,” Sapnap announced with a smile. 

They fell into their usual banter a few minutes later.

—

“Well, what’s your favorite word then, Karl?”

“Lewd.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :))  
> thanks for reading !!


End file.
